mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Windows 2000 Kun
Windows 2000-Kun is a man in his late 20's to early 30's sporting a rounded blue haircut, blue-grey eyes, and metallic cat ears (albeit smaller than his sister). He is tall, and constantly seen in business attire of some sort. He is overall a calm, rational man, typically looking after his brothers and sisters with a sort of fatherly nature about him, not unlike 95-kun. Though he can get angry, for the most part he doesn't, staying as a carefree, happy=go-lucky kind of guy. 2k-kun works in an office with some of his fellow -tans and kuns.Like 95-kun, he likes drinking (though not as much as 95-kun), and often goes drinking after work with his coworkers (who are also some of his friends). Most of the people he hangs out with are from the Nijiura and Futaba Characters, such as his best friend Eigyouseki and close friend/love interest Daiginjou. It has been suggested that 2k might have some sort of romantic inkling for Inu-t (or at least thoughts about her), but this lacks ample evidence in that it has only been shown once. 2k can also be seen hanging out with ME-kun, XP-kun, and Pizza-kun. (Just like with 2k-tan, 2k-kun has a close, special relationship with Pizza-kun. Unlike his sister and Pizza-tan, however, the relationship is less one of a fangirl and her idol and more of an office worker and his assistant. Pizza-kun also exhibits some degree of control over 2k-kun, in the way that 2k-kun seems to have some sort of crush on Pizza-kun. It might be slightly similar to the relationship between Momo and Sumire in Tramps Like Us. It isn't known whether or not Pizza-kun works in the same office as 2k-kun, but given that Pizza-kun also always wears a suit, it's a possibility.) 2k-kun seems to enjoy spending time with his family, though perhaps due to his position in the office, doesn't seem to spend much time at home. Despite this, he is often shown doing the activities we might see an adult older brother doing for kid siblings (Such as playing Santa on Christmas Eve), and seems to get along well with his older siblings. Given 2k's assumed role of guardian of ME, he spends a bit more time with ME-kun than his other siblings (though he spends plenty of time with XP-kun, too). ME-kun is much more capable than his sister, however, so the extent of caring for him might just involve 2k bringing him to school on his way to work. If nothing else, the pair seem to play off of each other in some way, even if ME-kun occasionally makes trouble for 2k (although not in the same way as ME-tan would for 2k-tan). 2k-kun's relationship with XP-kun seems to be one of an older brother looking after his younger sibling, but more in a mentorish sort of way. 2k has been known to look in on or cheer XP-kun on during his training, and hang out with him after. 2k-kun is known for appearing in hundreds of pictures in which he sings, reads errors and signs using his Microsoft Sam voice , do voice-overs, play games, directs a logo, and do all sorts of similar activities, and yes, hating shorts. Category:OS-Tans Category:Immortals Category:Male